Talk:Player versus player
Question about PvP and the new China/Taiwan zone Apparently China has made it illegal to sell PvP games to minors. Is this the reason that the new zone is going to be called "Taiwan" and not "China"? I always wondered why Area net was willing to open that huge political can of worms, but maybe they don't have a choice here. (This is not directly relevant to the wiki article, but just something I found interesting.) — Stabber (talk) 22:03, 30 November 2005 (UTC) :NCSoft has previously released Taiwanese versions of their games and has a Taiwanese site (in addition to Chinese releases and site). The apparent strictness of Chinese law dealing with games might have to do with there not (yet, at least) being a Chinese release, but I doubt it has anything to do with the Taiwanese release. --Fyren 23:36, 30 November 2005 (UTC) :Super late to the discusion, but Taiwan and China, despite all the debate and contentions, are separate political/economical entities. A business that is only registered in Taiwan has no legal status in Mainland China, and vice versa. There is no "China" version of Guild Wars. So the reason the new territory is called "Taiwan" is because the sub-company is based in Taiwan, is called NCTaiwan, and only deals with Taiwan (and Hong Kong, and Maccou). :Or, blah, basically what Fyren said. :All the Mainland China players are probably on the US server anyways, since in order to have an account for the Taiwan/Hong Kong/Maccou release you need a local ID number. -SolaPan 11:00, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Yes, I can attest to that. They are all in ToA around 3:00 AM (Pacific Time). :) --Karlos 11:20, 24 March 2006 (CST) # Running away from your enemies for the sole purpose of prolonging a match is considered rude. Most people who do this use Ranger builds because of their defensive stances or Assassin Shadow Step abilities, however it is possible for any class to run. # Making a team of only Healing Monks with the purpose of irritating the enemy by holding a long match is extremely annoying. # Complaints about your team or your enemies' tactics, while possibly true, are rather unsporting and generally viewed as childish. Aren't they contradictory statements? =o Re-revert Only revert once... "she/he/it" is not neccesary lol, only she/he. I'm not srating a revert war here, so someone else can decide. Silver Sunlight 05:58, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :I feel it is. Did you know that some university campuses have gender neutral restrooms so that those who do not identify with being either male or female can use facilities without embarrassment? These same people should be able to read this article without feeling left out of the loop. :) --66.28.139.242 ::If you want to take that open of a stance, you could always fall back to the somewhat internet-standard gender-nuetral pronoun set of zir, zhi, etc. Reithan 14:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think we want that kind of person reading our articles. It's a pointless old discussion anyway. 14:50, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Staying Current with the Meta Just a quick, and hopefully easy, question: What is the easiest way to try to stay current with the Meta in GvG/TA/HA? Ran some GvG this weekend and did poorly, but every team was running something completely different as the previous one. We faced a 'normal' team, a heroway with MMs and heavy condition degen spread, a heavy Hex team, a HUGE spike team (like 5000 damage spikes). We couldn't really adjust our build to counter anything, as everyone was running something completely different. Reithan 14:50, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I hate the fact that you have to show your cape...spend lots of money of armor and have it totally clash or have a clipping issue with your expensive armor >.< Then some armor, like elite woven for monk, has some intricate detail destroyed. I propse that they make it optional to show your cape or make elite/obbie armor more expensive b/c its getting anooying sepnding a lot of money on nice armor and getting it jipped by my cape Lost-Blue 23:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :How about they just dye your entire character blue or red for the match? 23:22, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::bye bye white dye q-q, no way thats dumb Lost-Blue 23:22, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Use a pvp char --Shadowcrest 23:28, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, and while they're at it making armor more expensive, how about they add another tier to survivor for all the elitists who have 4 million exp and no deaths? 23:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Let me get this straight. You want Anet to increase the price of all elite armor just because you think it looks bad in PvP? What would increasing the price accomplish? Less people would have it? How does that affect you? All it would do would majorly piss off every player the the game, for no real reason. --Macros 00:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ...Awesome! "Changed the ctrl-click text for the PvP buff from "I am under the effects of PvP!" to "This is PvP!"" THIS! IS! A REFERENCE! Well, it was probably changed cause it sounds stupid, rather than to reference to 300, but that's not the point ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 11:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC)